


Hidden Wings (One-shot)

by arandomfangirlswriting



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, denmark/norway fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arandomfangirlswriting/pseuds/arandomfangirlswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthias was a simple man, happy with his life, until one day, he met him. He was beautiful, entrancing, truly something impossible yet there he was. Matthias' life was forever changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Wings (One-shot)

_He was radiant._ The brightest creature he had ever seen. Matthias remembered it, a long, long time ago, well, not really that long. It was dark and stormy, seemed like the cliché inner-turmoil situation portrayed over and over, but that really wasn’t the case. Mathias was having an amazing day, visited his family, had fun, nothing really seemed to oppose to his enjoyment. Matthias knew something was off, something should’ve gone wrong by now, something always did, but he wasn’t opposed to it not happening. During his silent musing to himself, he completely blanked his mind as he walked across the street. A car came speeding towards him and as he returned to his current situation he was staring his imminent death straight ahead.

Then, it was all gone.

Now, anyone would expect the trouble-magnet Dane to be dead and gone, story over, but that wasn’t specifically the case. Yes, it was all gone, the situation was. In front of him was the most beautiful person, if he could be called a person, he had ever seen. Wings as white as winter’s first snowfall, hair like silk thread and a robe as dark blue as the night sky, but the most notable thing about him, his face. It was the most amazing thing Matthias had ever seen. They say the world has seven wonders, but Matthias never knew there was an eight, and it was looking right at him. He had a smile that was brighter than a thousand suns to Matthias and eyes as blue as the ocean, Matthias felt like he could reach out and swim in them. 

The creature laid him down on the ground on the other side of the street and Matthias felt heavy as gravity took hold of him once again. 

“Yo-you just saved me…” The creature wore a scowl on his face as if it was obvious, but his eyes could give away much more than he intended them to. 

“Of course I did, that’s my job” 

Matthias couldn’t completely grasp the situation quite logically, no one could, really. 

“Call me Lukas, Matthias” Matthias was absolutely baffled, anyone would be. 

“So let me get this straight, you, a creature with wings and an amazing fa- I mean- just- you just saved me and you already know my name when I don’t even know you?” Lukas nodded. Matthias hadn’t realized they had started walking. His parents lived in a small fishing town, so there was a dock nearby, and that’s where they seemed to be heading. 

“Umm… do you mind if I asked you a few questions?” Matthias curiously eyed Lukas while he fiddled around with his hands. Lukas smiled to himself if only just for a second. 

“Sure idiot, as long as it’s not for too long.”

Before long, they were having a full on, in-depth conversation about Lukas’s origin while staring out at the moon from the dock. 

“So you’re like a guardian angel then?” Matthias looked over at them while they stared up at the full moon shining over them. 

“I guess you could say that, most people say I’ve just doomed them to death” Matthias tilted his head in confusion while looking at him. Lukas simply ruffled his hair and sighed. 

“Don’t worry about that, now, there’s one thing I need to do.” Lukas snaked his arms around Matthias’s waist and looked into his eyes before charging straight on and capturing the Dane’s lips in his own. It was a short, but oh so memorable moment. Once they separated, Matthias was left breathless. 

“I need to go now, but we’ll meet again Matthias” 

“Wait, Lukas!” Matthias tried to run after him, but it was too late, Lukas had vanished right before his eyes.

Matthias changed after that day. He searched far and wide for any clue of Lukas’s appearance once again. Surprisingly, he never experienced any dangerous situations after that day, everything changed with him. There was always one sign though, a dark blue feather. Matthias was still young, he had a life to live, but he just couldn’t, not without seeing Lukas again. He tracked every lead he received of his appearances, and traveled around the world searching for any clue of his next appearance point. Somehow, he always missed him by the slightest margin, but the Dane had finally found the missing puzzle piece. He was speaking with his close friend, Berwald, analyzing every appearance that Lukas had ever made and trying to find his exact reasons to do so. 

“Seems to me he only appears when people have either died or are close to it” he mumbled, albeit more to himself than to Matthias. And then, Matthias realized what was lying right in front of him. “What he said that night…” Matthias murmured.

_“I guess you could say that, most people just say I’ve doomed them to death”_

“Berwald, I need to go right now.” The other man simply nodded and wished him luck.

So here he was, on top of “Salto del angel” in Venezuela, the highest waterfall in the world. “Here I come, Lukas” Matthias simply balanced his feet over the edge as he heard a voice behind him.

“Don’t”

Matthias turned around to face the familiar voice.

“I knew you’d come”

“You really shouldn’t do it; in fact, I shouldn’t have shown myself in the first place”

“Lukas, ever since that day I’ve searched far and wide for the slightest chance of ever seeing you again, and here you are, I’m not going to lose you again.”

“This happens every time; I’m just trying to save you!”

Lukas was becoming frustrated now, he couldn’t comprehend why the idiot Dane wanted to sacrifice his life for _him_.

“Lukas, let me do this.”

“I can’t! Okay, I- I can’t. I’ve known you too well to let you do this, I knew I shouldn’t get too close but now I did and- and I love you Matthias! I can’t just let you do this you idiot!”

Lukas was starting to cry now, why was this his job, why was this his only purpose? He really didn’t know, all he knew was that right now, the savior needed saving”

“Lukas, you don’t understand me right now, but you will in a moment, goodbye.”

“No!”

Matthias jumped off the edge and Lukas helplessly tried to grasp his hand and bring him back up, but it was too late for him this time. He looked down to the ground beneath him and then up at the blue sky. He closed his eyes and started sobbing, until he heard a voice behind him.

“Missed me?”

Lukas turned to face the Dane and practically jumped into his arms, there was one thing he noticed though, he had wings as well.

“But, how?”

“That’s not important, all that really matters is, I’m here, and I’m not losing you again.


End file.
